


Devotion

by gremorylinhardt



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Church Sex, Dom Hubert von Vestra, Dom/sub, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mid-Time Skip, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Post-Time Skip, Sadist Hubert von Vestra, Sub Ferdinand von Aegir, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremorylinhardt/pseuds/gremorylinhardt
Summary: Hubert questions Ferdinand's devotion in the Garreg Mach Cathedral. Ferdinand submits.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissions are open! if you'd like to commission a fic with pairing and plot of your choice, comment below!

“I did not know you were a pious man, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand started as he felt warm breath caress his ear from over his left shoulder. Turning, he found himself staring into the chest of Edelgard’s vassal, Hubert von Vestra. The collar of his cape shadowed his left cheekbone, sharpening his already harsh features; but the evening light filtering through the stained glass windows still highlighted the brilliance of his eyes. The right side of the general’s face remained cast in shadow. His dark uniform helped him blend in with the shadows cast by the towering four saint statues, but his unusual stealth still unnerved Ferdinand. _He could only have glided to have reached me so noiselessly... or perhaps I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to hear him._

The medallions decorating his chest sparkled as Hubert straightened to his full height. Ferdinand lifted his eyes, lingering on the onyx brooch separating Hubert’s crisp white undershirt from his pale, almost translucent neck, to finally meet his gaze.

“I would not consider myself to be a pious man. I was simply… hold on. What business do you have in the cathedral, Hubert?”

“I find myself in need of an explanation.”

“An explanation for what?”

“For your recent decision to betray the Empire.”

His amber eyes widened. “I am quite sure I do not understand.”

Hubert chuckled low in his throat. “Then allow me to enlighten you.” He began to pace in a circle about Ferdinand as the ginger stood paralyzed. Hubert positively loomed over him; as he stalked past, Ferdinand caught whiffs of dark, rich coffee, and something slightly more bitter, almost metallic. The man exuded severity.

“Informants have reported that you boast incessantly of surpassing Lady Edelgard; in addition, you have recently begun to extend the duration, frequency, and intensity of your training, almost as if you were preparing to follow through on your bold claims. It is also increasingly common for me to see you with creases of stress and exhaustion beneath your eyes.” Hubert’s shiny leather heels clicked together as he stopped abruptly behind Ferdinand. “In other words, something is keeping you up at night. Eating away at you.”

“Perhaps I am training so zealously in order to contribute to the Empire’s war effort, as a patriot. Love and hate display similar symptoms, after all.”

“Then please, make me aware of which event incited such a noticeable change in your demeanor.”

Stalking once again, Hubert noted the mild scent of perspiration emanating from his prey. _Good. Getting closer… now give me what I want._ “The Empire has continued assaulting the church at a steady pace for two years now. Why the sudden change? What is motivating you?”

Hubert stopped in front of the ginger to watch his face.

Fire slowly spread from Ferdinand’s cheeks to his nose, forehead, and engulfed him in a tingling burn. He clenched his fists to quell their shake. Hubert’s chartreuse eyes bored into him, but he remained silent. He feared that if he opened his mouth, what would come out would not be becoming of a noble. _Please, Goddess, please relieve me of this man–_

“That’s what I thought. And–” Drawing up behind him, Hubert leaned over Ferdinand’s right shoulder. “–when I speak to you, you positively _squirm._ ”

The hiss poured into Ferdinand’s ear and trickled down his spine, alighting upon his nerves in quick flashes. Hubert laughed richly as he watched Ferdinand tremble.

“It seems I was correct in my assessment. Did you plan to challenge Lady Edelgard and become the Emperor yourself? You, a mere worm in the light of her utter glory? Or maybe you had hoped to sneak upon her in a rare moment of distraction or fatigue?”

“I–I assure you Hubert, my motivations are nothing of the sort. As a noble, I am well aware of my position to consult and to–to serve.”

Hubert’s pupils dilated immediately at Ferdinand’s final word. “Then perhaps your newfound devotion is directed at someone new?”

“No! Well, I–it’s not really…” Hubert basked in the nervous heat rolling off his prey, and his lips curled into a tight smile. Finding himself stammering, Ferdinand paused and inhaled sharply. Holding his breath, he collected himself, and willed the blush to recede from his cheeks.

“Of course not. I remain loyal to Lady Edelgard, as ever, and to the Adrestian Empire.”

“You’re an open book.”

“A book that you have no care to read,” Ferdinand quipped, irritated.

“Oh? But haven’t I been watching you, Ferdinand? Watching your interests, your habits… your face?” From behind, Hubert reached over Ferdinand’s shoulder to firmly clutch his cheeks between his thumb and forefinger. “Which I can feel is quite warm, even through my gloves.”

The rough grip of the cold, demonic beast leather sent Ferdinand into a different state. He jerked his head, snapping at Hubert’s fingers, who deftly exchanged his grip on Ferdinand’s face for a sharp tug on his hair; at the same time, Ferdinand registered the flash of a thin, gilded dagger shooting up towards his exposed throat. Its point settled on the surface of Ferdinand’s creamy neck, balancing in the small divot where his artery pulsed. The nobleman stilled again.

“My, my, Ferdinand! You’ve lost hold of yourself.”

“It is you who has lost his hold on himself! Accusing me of treason, threatening me in a holy place? I always considered your methods… unsavory, but never had I dreamt you would confront me like this.” Ferdinand attempted to squirm away from the point of the blade, only to be hauled backwards and fall flush against Hubert. The grip at the base of his neck tightened painfully, forcing his head back against the taller man’s shoulder.

“You don’t know the half of my methods,” Hubert murmured. The dagger bit just into Ferdinand’s skin, drawing a single bead of blood. He leaned down until he was cheek to cheek with the shorter man, and licked the crimson blade clean in one long, slow stripe. Ferdinand’s face seared Hubert’s pale skin.

“What is it that you want from me?”

“I wish to know what affliction is ailing you. Why you train unremittingly. Why you avert your eyes when you see me. Why you _sweat._ And–” Hubert lifted the knife to gesture broadly to their surroundings; “–why you confess.”

“I–I was not confessing.”

“Then what exactly were you up to?”

“I was…” Ferdinand choked on his words and fell silent. A prompt yank on his hair compelled him to continue.

“Ah! I was praying to the Goddess to be relieved of you!”

“Of me?” Hubert’s sneering tone did little to hide his smug amusement.

“Yes, of you. I know nothing of you, and yet, I find your presence thrilling. I know you have been watching me. When I feel your eyes on me, I feel frightened, yet also compelled. Perhaps… attracted.” Ferdinand swallowed.”I feel anxious to impress you. And the worst of it is, you even haunt me after dark. At night, somehow, I… you’re in my mind.”

“You think of me?” Slowly, Hubert let his bladed hand fall from Ferdinand’s neck to trace hazy lines down his upper torso.

“Not by choice. Believe me, I have tried to fix my mind upon my training, and my studies, but it nngh–”

Ferdinand was silenced when the dagger ascended once again, this time laying flat against his lips in a hushing gesture. Deliberately, Hubert drifted forward to face Ferdinand, slightly loosening the grip on his hair so they could see each other eye to eye.

“Why do you resist? Why not give in to the thought of me? You said it yourself; your place is to _serve._ ”

Hubert began to wander Ferdinand’s chest aimlessly with his dagger, occasionally lifting frills and pressing down on embroidery. “You are capable of such passionate devotion, Ferdinand,” Hubert murmured. “Realize this and embrace it, and you will be duly rewarded.”

“Rewarded..?”

“Yes, Ferdinand. _Rewarded._ But first…” Hubert stepped forward, causing Ferdinand to take an equal step back. They shifted like this until Ferdinand backed into the glossy marble wall, flanked on either side by the statues of Saints Macuil and Indech. He grasped blindly for purchase at the statue’s base and at Hubert’s collar.

“First… you must submit fully to me.”

“How?”

“How are you compelled?” The general released his grip on Ferdinand’s hair and crossed his arms, resting the knife flat against his bicep.

Ferdinand searched Hubert’s eyes apprehensively. Then, he let go of his collar and his hand dropped to Hubert’s waist. Bracing himself against the man’s torso, Ferdinand knelt down onto one knee, taking in the thick, jet black fabric spread across Hubert’s thighs.

Ferdinand lifted his chin to meet Hubert’s eyes.

“I, Ferdinand von Aegir… submit myself to you. Completely. I am yours to command… and you are mine to serve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work in progress, more to come here (pun intended). if you enjoyed, don't forget to check out my other work! :) and if you want to see something slightly different, considering commissioning a fic of your own design! thanks all! xx


End file.
